


Uskalla en rakastaa

by unikorento (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/unikorento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tänään on isänpäivä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uskalla en rakastaa

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fic. In Finnish. Inspired by the Eino Leino poem Kuun sirppi. I didn't know it was humanly possible to be both embarrassed and proud of yourself at the same time. But there you go.
> 
> It's in Finnish, ok? Thank you to [](http://tinypinkmouse.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tinypinkmouse**](http://tinypinkmouse.dreamwidth.org/) for being her awesome, encouraging self.

Tänään on isänpäivä. Tai oli, mutta aurinko laski tunteja sitten. Nyt on ehkä isänyö.

John ei katso puhelintaan, ei edes vilkaise. Ei, vaikka mieli tekee niin että käsi melkein vapisee ratilla. Johnin ei tarvitse katsoa, hän tietää jo mikä häntä odottaa. Deanin ääni kantautuisi kaiuttimesta, matalana mutta päättäväisenä. Se sanoisi "En tiedä missä olet, mutta toivottavasti kaikki on kunnossa," ja pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen se lisäisi "Isä, me voisimme Samin kanssa auttaa sinua. Vaikka olisi mikä, antaisit meidän auttaa."

Joskus Deanin viestit ovat pidempiä. Hän käyttää Johnin puhelinvastaajaa samalla tavalla kuin John käyttää päiväkirjaansa - sitä henkilökohtaista siis, ei sitä jonka hän jätti pojille. Dean puhuu tyhjyydelle ja hiljaisuudelle, eikä John ole enää varma muistaako hän että joku saattaa kuulla hänen sanansa. Hän kerää toivoa ja rohkeutta minuutin pätkissä, ennen äänimerkkiä. Hän kertoo että Sam on rikki, mutta että he pärjäävät kyllä. He tekevät parhaansa, molemmat. Sam ei ole niinkuin ennen, hän on nyt mukana koko sydämellään, ja Dean ei tiedä onko se hyvä vai huono asia. Hän ei tiedä, koska he eivät tapaa ketään muuta joka tuntisi heidät, joka osaisi vahvistaa hänen epäilyksensä tai helpottaa hänen mieltään.

Johnia Deanin sanat repivät ja raastavat, hiertävät ja kiristävät. Matalan, aikuisen miehen äänen alla hän kuulee pienen pojan. Hän tuntee pienen käden hihallaan, ja kuiskauksen korvallaan. Isi, mua pelottaa. Tule isi kotiin, tule nyt kotiin.

John ei näe tietä enää, ja hänen on pakko pysähtyä. Muutaman metrin päässä on valaistu kyltti. John on niin lähellä että näkee valojen ympärillä pörräävät yöperhoset. Ne ovat suuria, näin etelässä. "Isänpäivä tarjous! Seuraavalla pysäkillä kahvi ja munkki puoleen hintaan! Olemme auki 24h!"

John ei voi helpottaa tuon pienen pojan pelkoa. Hän pelkää liikaa itse.


End file.
